


Say Yes

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, brotp!Hwangwink, but minor-onghwang, im sorry, r/s!onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Jihoon doesn't like Minhyun's new boyfriend. But then again, what's new?





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiggyNagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/gifts).



> The title makes it sound like it's a proposal fic but it's not. haha. 
> 
> to my lovely Sheena, ;-; I'm sorry this is definitely what you expected??? (probably???) It just became more HwangWink than Onghwang but I will remedy that!! I promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ^-^

Woojin jumps in surprise when the door to his room is suddenly flung open but his surprise is short lived when a familiar mop of brown hair jumps on his bed, kicking up his feet as he goes. Woojin sighs, used to Jihoon’s antics by now and just focuses on the Algebra homework he’s working on. Focusing proves to be difficult though; the sighs coming from his bed are loud and obviously put on. It’s annoying him.

 

“How many times do I have to sigh for you to be a good best friend and pay attention to me?!” Jihoon finally explodes, throwing a pillow at Woojin none too gently.

“And how many times do I have to tell you I need to pass Algebra?!” Woojin retorts, throwing the pillow back with just as much force.

“I hate everyone.” Jihoon mumbles, hugging the pillow to his chest. “Except Minhyun hyung, of course.”

“We hate you too.” Woojin mumbles back, rolling his eyes when Jihoon whines.

 

It takes only a few seconds before Woojin caves in, closing his book with a loud sigh and turning his attention to the big baby on his bed.

 

“Okay, fine. What’s wrong?” Woojin asks.

Jihoon sits up. “Minhyun hyung has a boyfriend.”

Woojin waits, raising his eyebrow because he knows that isn’t the issue.

“I don’t like him for hyung.” Jihoon frowns. “He doesn’t deserve my hyung.”

Woojin sighs again, rolling his eyes. “You don’t like anyone for Minhyun hyung, Jihoon. At this rate, hyung is going to end up old and alone.”

“Because no one deserves my hyung! Hyung is the best there is and no simple earthling would be enough to take care and protect him.” Jihoon explains passionately. He huffs when Woojin simply opens his book and resumes his homework. Taking this as an opportunity, Jihoon throws the pillow to Woojin’s head, smirking in satisfaction when it lands perfectly. “And for your information, hyung is not going to be end up alone. I’ll be right there with him!”

“God, that sounds even worse.”

“Yah!”

\--

Jihoon lets out continuous sighs as he watches his brother grin at his phone like an idiot. This has been going on for the past hour and Jihoon is getting tired of Minhyun ignoring him when this is one of the few times that they actually have time for each other.

 

“You’re going to get old if you keep sighing like that, Jihoonie.” Minhyun comments, finally, finally putting his phone down.

“Oh so you’ve noticed I’m here?” Jihoon says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He quickly drops the act when Minhyun frowns and sidles up to the older, smiling when Minhyun is quick to wrap an arm around him. “What are we doing tonight, hyung?”

“Well…” Minhyun chuckles, sounding a little strained, a little nervous. Jihoon immediately doesn’t like it. “I was thinking of having dinner with Seongwu.”

“You what?” Jihoon deadpans.

“I want you to properly meet Seongwu. He’s a good guy, Jihoonie. I’m sure the two of you will get along well. Plus, he promised to bring chicken for you!” Minhyun says, eyes bright as he speaks.

Jihoon stares at his hyung’s face, groaning before letting out another sigh. “Fine. But he better have my chicken.”

Minhyun lets out a laugh at that, hugging Jihoon closer. “Yeah, he better.”

 

Ong Seongwu does not have his chicken. In fact, he looks like he has tried to run after an actual breathing chicken before realizing he has to meet his boyfriend and Jihoon. Minhyun is quick to usher Seongwu inside, eyes wide as he takes in his boyfriend’s appearance. There’s a cut on Seongwu’s pants and Jihoon can see the bit of dried blood along his knee.

 

“Jihoon, can you get our first aid kit?” Minhyun orders, guiding Seongwu onto the couch.

 

Jihoon knows better than to argue with his hyung when he uses that tone so he quickly heads to the bathroom, pulling out the kit before handing it to Minhyun. Seongwu gives him an awkward, shy smile to which Jihoon frowns in return. Jihoon watches his hyung treat his boyfriend, his dislike towards Seongwu increasing as the seconds ticked by.

 

“I’ll get you some sweatpants you can change into.” Minhyun announces after a few minutes. He turns to Jihoon. “You must be starving, Jihoonie. We’ll just order takeout, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, hyung. Anything that’s fine with you.” Jihoon smiles angelically.

“Thanks, Jihoonie.” Minhyun smiles, kissing Seongwu’s cheek. “Be right back, okay?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t miss the way his hyung’s voice turns soft when he addresses Seongwu and his smile is quick to turn into a frown. Waiting until Minhyun has disappeared into the hallway, Jihoon leans back with a deep sigh. He can feel Seongwu shifting uneasily on the other couch.

“You must be Jihoon, right?” Seongwu calls out, voice filled with apprehension. “Minhyun talks about you a lot. I’m Seongwu.”

“Yeah, I sort of figured.” Jihoon replies frostily. “You were supposed to bring chicken.”

“Ah. That.” Seongwu chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “I did buy it but then outside the chicken store, there was this cute stray dog. I was supposed to feed him only one piece! But he dragged me by my hoodie and…well, this happened.” Seongwu says, pointing to his body.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Are you jinxed? Or just clumsy?”

“Clumsy, definitely. That was actually how Minhyun and I met. I just bought takeout for Jaehwan and I then I tripped and uh, poured hot samgyetang on your hyung.” Seongwu admits, still looking sheepish. Then the sheepish expression melts into something softer, a light pink even coloring his cheeks as he continues. “Minhyun was so sweet though. It had to hurt but he was more worried about the cut I got on my hand. You should have seen it. I’ve never seen Jonghyun fuss over Minhyun like that!”

 

Jihoon can feel his eyebrow twitching when Seongwu laughs. He remembers that day clearly. Jonghyun had walked into their house, practically screaming at Minhyun but his hyung just had that dopey smile on his face even when Jonghyun had thrown clothes at his face. Minhyun had eventually snapped out of it, hissing and wincing in pain as Jihoon placed ointments on the burned part.

 

“So that was you.” Jihoon says, tipping his head back before letting out another sigh. “Why does hyung like idiots…” He grumbles, clearing his throat when Seongwu eyes him weirdly. “How did you confess to hyung then?”

“Oh. I…uh…. He confessed to me?”

 

Jihoon definitely doesn’t like Seongwu.

\--

“He made hyung confess to him! The gall of that guy!” Jihoon exclaims, pacing Woojin’s floor in agitation. “Not to mention, Minhyun hyung did everything, every single thing for our dinner! He called for take out then he was the one to clean up as well! He even walked that idiot home! He’s a grown ass man; why can’t he walk home alone?!”

“Because they’re dating? That’s what couples do? And Minhyun hyung likes cleaning up; you say that like he doesn’t do it when we all hang out together.” Woojin asks, letting out a sigh when Jihoon just glares at him. “What do you even want me to say? You don’t like the guy. Nothing new there.”

“Say something useful!” Jihoon snaps. “Ugh, I really can’t believe that Minhyun hyung was the first one to confess between them. Hyung has never done that before!”

“Then, I don’t know, maybe he really likes Seongwu hyung? Ever thought of that?”

Jihoon’s glare turns even icier. “Don’t you remember the last time Minhyun hyung really liked someone? And what’s this Seongwu hyung business? Do you know him well enough to call him hyung?”

“If you actually showed up for practice in the club, you’ll know that Seongwu hyung rejoined the club. He was a member during his first year but he quit before second year started. Come to think of it, Minhyun hyung was there when Seongwu hyung was introduced to us.” Woojin hums thoughtfully. “Do you think he has something to do with it?”

“What kind of a spy are you? You should have told me these things as they were happening and not now when it’s too late!” Jihoon exclaims. “I’m definitely quitting the club now.”

“Yah!” Woojin shouts. “Don’t be dumb. Seongwu hyung is a good person. Besides, their practice schedules rarely clash with ours. Don’t quit over something like that.”

Jihoon sighs, finally taking a seat beside Woojin. “Yeah, I won’t quit. We’ve practiced too hard on our routine for me to just quit.” He bumps his shoulder with Woojin when his best friend smiles. “Idiot. But don’t hold your breath that I’d like him soon. He’s trying to take Minhyun hyung away from me after all.”

“You really need to stop talking like that. It sounds creepy.” Woojin frowns.

“Yeah, well, you really need to stop looking like that. It’s ugly.” Jihoon retorts, yelping when Woojin suddenly shoves him off the bed.

“Ass.”

\--

Jihoon does not appreciate surprises. Woojin says he’s a buzzkill but after being the subject of Jihoon’s _reactions_ after getting surprised, his best friend had given up on trying to surprise him. So one can only imagine how poorly Jihoon reacted to someone puttering in their kitchen so early in the morning. He knows for a fact that it isn’t Minhyun, having been banned by their parents to set foot there after his attempts of cooking.

 

“What the hell..” Jihoon mumbles, lowering the umbrella he’s holding. “What are you doing here?”

Seongwu hits his head on the cupboard as he turns around to face Jihoon. “Oh, hi, Jihoon. You’re up.” He eyes the umbrella dubiously. “Were you about to hit me with that?”

“I didn’t know who was banging our pots so early in the morning so yes.” Jihoon rolls his eyes when Seongwu pouts. “So, why are you here?”

“I think Minhyun’s coming down with something. He sounded really bad on the phone last night.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen in alarm at the words. He racks his brain for any sign that his hyung was sick. He frowns when he comes up with nothing because Minhyun has been evading him for the entire week, using his upcoming exams to stay cooped up in his room. Is this what he’s been trying to hide? Jihoon can feel his stomach dropping at the thought.

 

“Hey. I don’t think it’s that bad but maybe it’s the stress of our exams and his part time job.” Seongwu says, obviously trying to reassure Jihoon.

“Part time job?” Jihoon echoes in confusion.

Seongwu looks like a deer caught in the headlights, shifting his eyes around the room. “He didn’t tell you? He said he was saving up for something…”

“Go make hyung his breakfast. I’m heading over to Woojin’s.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t even bother to wait for a reply as he leaves the kitchen, quickly heading out the house. It’s not that their family is poor but with Minhyun about to enter college soon, their parents have been focusing their savings to that, barely allowing Jihoon and Minhyun any luxuries. Jihoon just so happened to find a beautiful pair of sneakers that would look great on their dance routine. When he had asked their parents to buy it for him, they had only shook their heads, scolding Jihoon about asking something expensive during this time.

 

 

Of course, Minhyun will find a way for Jihoon regardless. His hyung has always been like that, spoiling him even when their parents say no.

 

“Jihoon? Isn’t it too early for your ugly mug to be showing up here?” Woojin’s annoyed comment snaps him out of that daze and he looks at his best friend, hair sticking up in a hundred directions. He watches the annoyance melt out of Woojin’s face and melt into something softer. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Stupid Woojin and his stupid observations. “Minhyun hyung is stupid. Now, let me in. His boyfriend woke me up.”

 

Woojin gratefully keeps his mouth shut and just moves aside, leading the way back to his room. Jihoon immediately lies down on the bed, curling into himself while Woojin lies down beside him. He knows that his best friend must be confused right now; Jihoon absolutely thinks the world of Minhyun and for him to call his brother stupid is extremely unlike him.

 

“Hyung has a part time job and he didn’t tell me. I had to find out through his stupid boyfriend. Said something about saving up for something.” Jihoon explains, sniffling softly.

Woojin hums. “For the shoes you wanted?” He ventures.

“Yeah, probably.” Jihoon replies quietly.

Woojin only hums again before turning to Jihoon and hugging him from behind. “It’s Minhyun hyung; what did you expect? Don’t cry, Hoonie. You’ll make hyung sad more.”

“Yeah…” Jihoon says, even as another tear rolls down his cheek.

 

Woojin only hugs him tighter, shushing his tears and it doesn’t take long for Jihoon to fall asleep like that. The next time he wakes up, he’s still being hugged but he knows it isn’t Woojin hugging him anymore. He stiffens as the realization washes over him, feigning sleep for a few more seconds.

 

“Jihoon? I know you’re awake.” Minhyun whispers.

“I’m asleep.” Jihoon grumbles, trying to move away from his hyung’s arms.

“Jihoon.” Minhyun says sternly, pulling Jihoon back. “Come on. Talk to me. Seongwu was scared when you just walked out on him.”

Jihoon can’t help but roll his eyes. Even now, Minhyun is still talking about his boyfriend. Still, he complies to the request, turning around to face his hyung. He frowns when he sees how pale the other is. “Hyung… you look horrible.” Jihoon says, voice shaky as he cups his hyung’s cheek.

“So I was told.” Minhyun hums, closing his eyes as he leans into Jihoon’s touch. “Your hand feels nice, Jihoonie.”

“You shouldn’t have come here. You’re sick.” Jihoon whispers, throat closing up again. Why is he such a crybaby when it comes to his brother?

Minhyun chuckles. “As if I can get better when I know you’re mad at me.”

Jihoon sighs, sniffling. “You didn’t have to get a job, hyung.” He says, voice quiet and it ticks him off, the way Minhyun only hums and scoots closer to Jihoon. “Hyung, I’m serious. I’ll survive without the shoes.”

“You say that like I spoil you a lot.”

“You do, hyung.” Jihoon scoffs. “You always do, hyung. You’re going to make me a brat.”

Minhyun laughs. “You already are a brat, Jihoonie.”

“I know.”

 

Jihoon closes his eyes, letting his tears fall again. Minhyun lets out another laugh, pulling the younger into his arms. Jihoon feels like a kid again, crying in his older brother’s arms because of a scary movie they watched together.

 

It used to be like that, just the two of them against the world. But then, they had to grow up and Minhyun started staying in school longer, making friends with people his age while Jihoon had to stay at home. Then Jihoon started going to school too, making his own friends and things just settled like that. Jihoon always, always had a soft spot for his brother but sometimes, he feels like it’s only him feeling like that. Minhyun had always been such a lovable person and had returned the love he received just as much. It made Jihoon feel like he would never be Minhyun’s top priority.

 

“Jihoon ah?” Minhyun whispers, cradling Jihoon’s head to his chest.

“Yeah?” Jihoon replies, sniffling again.

“Hyung loves you a lot, you know that, right?” Minhyun chuckles when Jihoon whines. “You know that, right?” He repeats.

Jihoon groans. “Ugh, yes. Stop being a sap, hyung.”

“And when you love someone, you want to make them happy and that includes little sacrifices.” Minhyun continues on as if Jihoon didn’t say a thing. “I don’t mind having a part time job; it’s actually pretty fun.”

“But you’re sick. You rarely get sick.”

“I am human too, you know. You and Seongwu act like me getting sick is the end of the world.” Minhyun says.

Jihoon moves away from his hyung, nose wrinkling. “Yeah, yeah. You are his world and all that crap.”

Minhyun is quiet for a moment and Jihoon wonders if he has offended his brother so he ventures a look, swallowing nervously at the blank look on his hyung’s face. “Hey, Jihoon.” Minhyun finally speaks just as Jihoon starts to fidget. “Why do you not like Seongwu?”

“I don’t like anyone, hyung. Except you. And maybe Woojin.”

“You’re lying. You’re a sweetheart even if you do beat people up.” Minhyun sighs. “Did Seongwu do something to you? Is he a mean senior in the dance club?”

“I didn’t even know he was there.” Jihoon says, rolling his eyes. “Woojin was the one who told me.”

“Then, why?”

The palpable sadness and genuine confusion in Minhyun’s voice are enough to make Jihoon freeze, starting to sober up and realize that his hyung is being completely serious right now. “Hyung… I don’t like anyone.” He raises a hand when Minhyun snorts. “I’m not finished, hyung. I don’t like anyone… for you. You’re my big brother and even if you weren’t, I think I’d still feel the same. You’re the bestest person in my life and no one you date will be enough for me.”

Minhyun’s eyes are bright as he gazes back at Jihoon. “You weren’t like this with Seungcheol though.”

“Don’t mention him in front of me again, hyung. I still haven’t forgiven or forgotten what he did.”

“Seongwu isn’t like him at all. He won’t hurt me, Jihoonie.”

“You don’t know that. I even liked Seungcheol hyung before we found out he was two timing you.” Jihoon says, eyes hardening as he remembers those days.

“True but…” Minhyun sighs, eyes looking even brighter than before and Jihoon is scared that his hyung might actually start crying. “I can’t be afraid of falling in love forever, Jihoonie. I don’t want to end up alone.”

“You won’t be alone, hyung. I’ll always be there for you.”

“You say that now but you’ll say something different in the future.” Minhyun argues. “I’m a big boy now. I can handle myself.”

 

Jihoon purses his lips because his hyung is right, about Minhyun being a big boy and all. Much as he wants to, he can’t always fend off anyone who even looks at his hyung’s way. If Minhyun says Seongwu is a good person, Jihoon has no choice but to trust him then.

 

“Fine. I won’t be hostile to Seongwu hyung anymore.” Jihoon acquiesces. “I’ll give him a chance to show me how he isn’t like Seungcheol hyung as you say.”

“Thanks, Jihoon ah.” Minhyun says, kissing Jihoon’s forehead.

“H-hyung!”

\--

After that, Seongwu becomes more or less a permanent fixture in their home. Jihoon has stopped using their umbrella as a weapon every time he hears some odd sounds in their house. He doesn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed at all the times Seongwu has managed to break something, be it an object or a part of his body. It helps though that Seongwu’s clumsiness usually leads to Minhyun laughing even while fixing Seongwu up, the melodious laughter pulling out a smile from Jihoon’s own lips.

 

Minhyun is happy. Even Jihoon has to admit that. There are some times when the two of them would just huddle under the blankets on the couch, whispering and giggling amongst themselves. The moment seems to be too intimate, too personal for Jihoon that he feels his cheeks heat up even though the two of them are just arguing about ice cream flavors. It must be in the way that the two of them look at each other, so obviously fond that makes the simple things seem intimate.

 

And like Jihoon has promised, he does try with Seongwu. Trying to keep his sass to a minimum whenever the older attempts to speak to him and doing his best not to roll his eyes at every pick up line Seongwu uses on his brother. It doesn’t hurt that Seongwu is actually a great dancer, helping Jihoon and Woojin with their routines while promising to keep it a secret from Minhyun, something that Jihoon’s brother whines about but Jihoon knows his hyung is pleased with their development.

 

And when Minhyun hands Jihoon a nicely wrapped box a week before the presentation of their routine, Jihoon doesn’t notice the phone in Seongwu’s hand as he records the entire thing, actually too focused on trying not to cry especially when his hyung kisses his cheek while bidding him good luck. Woojin can tease him about his red cheeks all he wants but Jihoon doesn’t miss the blush on Woojin’s face when Minhyun wishes him good luck as well.

 

“I had to quit my part time job. School work was getting too much.” Minhyun says, voice strangely apologetic. “So I couldn’t buy you your shoes on my own. Seongwu had to chip in as well.”

Jihoon hugs the box close to his chest, nodding slightly. “You didn’t really need a job anyway. And I… I missed you at home too. But. Thank you, hyung.” He smiles up at Minhyun. “I’ll use this well.” He pauses, turning to Seongwu and gives him an awkward bow. “Thank you, Seongwu…hyung. It was nice of you.”

“Aww, Jihoonie!” Seongwu says, voice a little bit over the top that it makes Jihoon roll his eyes. “Anything for you, kid. I look forward to your stage with Woojin. Minhyun would definitely love your stage.”

 

Jihoon shouldn’t feel embarrassed at those words but he does, ducking his head under the praise. Maybe it’s because the praise comes from a person who actually knows how to dance and can assess him properly but it makes Jihoon’s heart warm all the same. Maybe Seongwu really isn’t such a bad guy after all.

 

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

Seongwu only waves him off with a bright grin, turning to Woojin to ask something but Jihoon’s eyes meet with Minhyun’s, knowing his brother can see the approval in his eyes. The sheer joy reflecting on Minhyun’s eyes assures Jihoon that he did the right thing.

 

If Minhyun is happy, then Jihoon is happy as well.


End file.
